Operation 2,579
by prongsbabe317
Summary: It is James and Lily's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This year James has done everything in his power to show Lily the side of him that only his closest friends see, but with no results. Maybe with some help from Moony and Padfoot and plan #2,579.
1. Chapter 1

_Moony, we __HAVE__ to do something about Prongs and Evans._  
**  
****What do you have in mind this time, Sirius?**

_Well, we could try to get them together! I'm tired of hearing Prongs say that she hates him and that he should just give up! He has loved her since… umm…let me see…carry the one… and that is…that would be since forever!_

**It hasn't been forever, it's been six years. But shouldn't we include Lily's friends?**  
_  
__Close enough! Do we have to include them, though? It could just be a Marauder __  
__Mission. *starts humming the Mission Impossible Theme*_  
**  
****Padfoot, yes, we could really use some people close to Lily, and you could probably convince Veronica to go out with you." *wiggles eyebrows suggestively***  
_  
__Well, Moony old boy, you got yourself a deal. I'll allow the girls to join… I guess. Any way, we need a name. I was thinking along the lines of Operation Get-Lily-And-James-Together-So-That-James-Will-Finally-Be-Happy-And-Back-To-His-Old-And-Pranking-Marauder-Ways_  
**  
****Bit long don't you think, Padfoot?**

_Fine we can call it, Operation GLAJTSTJWFBHABTHOAPMW_

**SIRIUS! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life, and considering I hang out with you and Prongs all the time that's saying something!**  
_  
__Fine, for being like that, I'm not talking to you!_

**Oh, come on, Sirius! I didn't mean it like that!******

**Padfoot! Stop being stupid and talk to me!******

**Sirius get your furry arse back here!******

**I feel so alone…**

~*~*~

"Sirius, come on, why won't you talk to me?"

"You insulted me!" Sirius cried rather hysterically.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen; you're acting like a girl." Remus replied as they walked out of Transfiguration and set off to Charms.

"And what exactly is wrong with being a girl, Remus?" Turning around, Remus found himself face to face with Veronica Potter, James's beautiful cousin as well as one of Lily's best friends, if not her best. With Veronica's long, gorgeous, curly black hair, and bright blue-green eyes she was easily one of the best looking girls at Hogwarts.

"Wh-What, oh, nothing! I guess it's just … never mind," stammered Remus embarrassed.

"No, _really_, I want to know exactly what you meant, Remus, or do I have to curse it out of you?" Veronica threatened with murder written all over her face, but her eyes were telling something completely different, if they had actually looked in her eyes they would notice the playfulness, but Remus was a little pre-occupied with watching her wand, while she twirled it in-between her fingers. Sirius just stood there and started laughing at how uncomfortable Remus was getting.

"Fine, Sirius here was being a total prat and wouldn't talk because he thought we should call our thing 'Operation GLAJTSTJWFBHABTHOAPMW'. And then I told him that was the stupidest thing I had ever heard in my life, and believe me it was even though him and James do come up with some fairly stupid things, but that was the stupidest yet! And then, he said he wasn't going to talk to me because of that and he claims I insulted him." Remus finished all in one breath. Veronica just stood there completely shocked for a minute or two before finally coming out of it.

"Okay, first of all, what the hell is Operation GLAJ…or something like that?" Veronica said before being interrupted by an insulted Sirius.

"It's Operation GLAJTSTJWFBHABTHOAPMW," Sirius interrupted somewhat insulted, "Geez, get it right woman!"

"Um, excuse me for not being...whatever you are mister Sirius Orion Black! And I would watch it if I were you! I can be very good at Bat Boogey Hexes when I want to! Is that okay with you, Sirius?" Veronica asked in a fake sweet voice.

"It will be okay with me as long as you give me a kiss to seal the deal," Sirius said smirking.

"Why of course we can kiss to seal the deal. Pucker up sweetheart." Veronica said as she started to lean in to kiss Sirius. Just as they were an inch apart she pushed Sirius down the flight of stairs.

"So, Sirius, how did you like that. I'm sure it was a nice trip, I'll see you next fall!" After that she blew him a kiss and went on her way to Charms before she got a detention for being late to class.

"Well, that could've gone better!" Sirius said as he started to get up. "Man! That girl is very strong! I'm going to be bruised for weeks! Moony stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Sirius *peels of laughter* that was *chuckles* the most hilarious *more peels of laughter* thing I've ever seen in *tears streaming down his face and peels of laughter* my whole entire life. *Calms down* Well, no, maybe not, that one time you and Prongs…."

"Okay Moony! No need to say anything about that! I get it, you think it was very funny that I got outsmarted by a girl, but can we get back to the problem at hand?"

"And that would be what, Padfoot?"

"Well, you haven't apologized to me yet for calling the name of our little operation for good old Prongs stupid _and_ you called my arse big! I don't appreciate that! Now apologize!" Sirius said as he turned around stuck his butt out so that Remus could apologize to it.

"Padfoot, have you completely lost your mind, I mean it was almost gone anyway, but now you've completely lost it. I'm not apologizing to your butt! And as a matter of fact i said 'get your _furry_ arse back here', I never said anything about it being big..." Remus said as he slowly backed away from Sirius's 'insulted' butt.

"Remus, if you don't apologize to my butt I won't help you get Prongs and Evans together!"

"That wasn't my idea, it was yours. And I'm sure James can get her to notice him in a new light by himself. He is a big boy, you know, we don't have to keep helping him trying to get Lily."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wait! No he isn't! He'll never grow up! He is a Marauder after all, and the unspoken leader at that! We _have_ to help Jamsie-Poo get the girl of his dreams! It's our right as his faithful friends and as Marauders! It's in the Marauder Code of Honor! Rule No. 132, Always help a fellow Marauder in his time of need, whether it's with something as simple as getting a girl to a life or death situation! How could you forget about the Marauder Code of Honor, and more importantly, one of its most important rules, Moony? And you call yourself the smart one of the Marauders!" Sirius finished a little out of breath.

"Sirius, fine, I'll help you get dear old Prongs and Miss Lily Evans together. Are you happy now?"

"NO! You didn't apologize to my beautiful butt here," Sirius said as he once again stuck his butt out for Remus to apologize to.

"FINE, I'm very sorry I insulted you and your arse," Remus said looking any where but at Sirius's butt which just so happened to be in his face.

"BOYS, what do you think you're doing just standing around in the corridors? Get to class this minute or I'll be forced to give detention, and if I don't, I know Professor Flitwick will, so MOVE," finished a very angry looking Professor McGonagall.

************************************************** ******

While in Charms, Remus got a note thrown at him; he then looked over at Sirius to see if it was him. Considering how many times Sirius had thrown a note him over the years, and this past week and that day, it really wasn't a wonder that Sirius was the reason he now had a welt on the back of his neck. Sure enough there was Sirius looking pointedly at him signaling him to open it.

_Moony, let's get back to choosing a name. Seeing as you didn't like Operation GLAJTSTJWFBHABTHOAPMW, we'll have to find something else._

**Okay, how about Operation LE to JP?**

_NO! That won't work for me. _  
**  
****Well, what do you want it to be? We've only tried helping James out with about 2,578 plans!**  
_  
__That's it! Operation # 2,579: Lils and Prongs. But we can call it Operation Lils and Prongs._

**Wow, I'm impressed… it's actually not that bad. That name is fine by me. Tomorrow we start Operation Lils and Prongs, but I think we should call it OLAP for short, especially around Prongs and Wormtail. Wormtail might go tell James what we're up to, so it's best not to let him in on it, okay?**

_That's fine by me. You have yourself a deal Moony my pal. Now how do we get the girls in on it?_

**Just give me some time I'll come up with something. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Girls & Boys**

The day after Operation Lils and Prongs was made up, James and the other Marauders were at breakfast when the girls came down and sat with them.

"Good morning Miss Evans. How are you this lovely morning?" James asked suavely.

"I'm very good, thank you Mr. Potter," Lily said deciding to play along.

"That is just great, Lils." James said back with a little cockiness in his voice.

Great, Lily thought, he's decided to ruin it by acting cocky. Why does he do that? How am I ever going to tell him I like him? It'll just boost his ego up even more than it is already. I don't know! Maybe he isn't always like this… who knows.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius caught sight of Diana Jordan, Elanor Hart, and Veronica Potter.

Diana Jordan was one of Lily's best friends along with Veronica and Elanor. She has long, straight, black hair and warm grey eyes that are always full of life. Veronica, or Roni, has long, curly, black hair, but has blue-green eyes. She is a lot like her cousin James Potter, which is odd because Lily absolutely loves Veronica, but totally despises James, or so she says. Elanor, or more commonly known as Ela, on the other hand has short blonde hair that just reaches her shoulders and light blue eyes, who just so happens to go out with Remus.

"Hey sweetie, how's your morning so far?" Remus asked Ela, his girlfriend, as he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Fine and a lot better now that I've seen you," Ela replied as she started to put some food on her plate.

"Hey, Ela, Diana, Roni, can y'all meet Remus and me in the common room later? We need to ask you girls some stuff." Sirius said after swallowing a mouth full of eggs.

"That depends on what it's about, Sirius," Veronica said somewhat cockily.

"Geez, Roni, I don't think there's not one person in this school that doesn't know you and James are related, I mean you and him act almost exactly alike. Are you sure you and him are just cousins and not twins?" Sirius asked thoroughly interested.

"NO! James and I are just cousins. First of all if we were twins we would look alike, which we really don't, so there you go." Veronica said very annoyed now.

"Roni, sweetie, you don't have to look alike to be twins. Have you ever heard of fraternal twins? They don't usually look alike, only identical twins really look alike. So there you go, sweetheart." Sirius said as if this was all obvious.

"First of all, DON"T call me sweetie or sweetheart. Second … never mind!" Veronica said thoroughly annoyed now.

"Lils, do we have to sit here?" Veronica wined.

"Roni, it wasn't my idea to sit here. If I recall correctly, it was you and Ela who wanted to sit here. You wanted to sit near Sirius and Ela wanted to sit beside Remus or Remy as I believe she called him." Lily said with a smirk on her face. Roni looked at her in horror for revealing her secret; the secret was that she liked Sirius.

"You wanted to sit beside me? YAY! Roni loves me! Sirius Orion Black and Veronica Elizabeth Potter for life! Oh, we're going to have such beautiful children. They'll have such nice hair and hopefully they'll have your beautiful blue-green eyes!" Sirius said all in one breath.

"SIRIUS! Huh!" Roni said as she stormed from the Great Hall.

"Wow, Roni's worse than you are most of the time, Lils." James said astonished at his cousin's behavior.

"Well thanks James. You and Sirius are a lot alike. I'm surprised Roni didn't slap him. I would have, and maybe in stead of that I would've kicked him where it hurts. Then he wouldn't be able to have children. Oh well…" Lily said as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Any time sweetie. I'll let you know how bad you are 99.9% of the time if you want. NO! She wouldn't kick somebody there, would she? Would you? No, don't answer that, I know you would, you have," James said as he involuntarily flinched and grabbed his crotch.

Lily laughed at James as he grabbed his crotch. She had kicked him there so many times that when ever somebody said anything about kicking he would flinch and grab himself. _I hope he can still have kids… I might just want to have kids someday. Wait! Did I, Lily Marie Evans, just think about having kids with James Andrew Potter?_ Lily looked at him with curiosity for a minute before coming back to her senses.

These looks didn't go unnoticed by James. _I wonder… she seemed …I know don't maybe I was just imagining things. I do that quite often._ James thought as he watched Lily eat her breakfast.

Later that day in the Gryffindor Common Room Remus and Sirius were waiting for the girls to show up for their meeting.

"Well, it's about time! Do you know how long Remy and I have been waiting for y'all to show up?" Sirius said sounding like an overprotective mother as the girls came down from their dormitory.

"Well, I'd say about thirty seconds, seeing as we started coming down at exactly ten 'o clock, just like you told us to, Sirius." Roni said to him in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, well then, okay. Let's get started then. The reason Remus and I have 'invited' all of you down here for this meeting is well, because we want to get James and Lily together. Are you going to help us or not?" Sirius said rather bluntly.

All three girls looked rather surprised by their meaning of this meeting, but really shouldn't have; all of them were anticipating this. They knew that if James didn't get Lily to see him in a new light soon Sirius and Remus were going to do something about it.

"Well, I guess-," Roni got out before Sirius so rudely interrupted her by his rather loud yells of triumph.

"Oh yeah! James will have Lily snogging him senseless by Christmas. I'm sure of it." Sirius said through his random pattern of yells of triumph.

"SIRIUS, CALM DOWN! GEEZ! YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I'VE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE TO MEET!..."Veronica yelled, but while Veronica was busy yelling at Sirius, Sirius watched in disgust as he saw Ela and Remus sit down in an armchair and start snogging each other senseless.

Diana sat down in a very comfy armchair by the fire while listening to her best friend scream her lungs out at Sirius Black while her other best friend was snogging the life out of Remus Lupin. Geez…Roni and Sirius are almost exactly like James and Lily, except James and Lils are a lot worse. Diana thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Sirius.

"OKAY! Remus, stop snogging the life out of her! Roni, sweetie, can you stop your ranting long enough for me to complete the meeting? Now, down to business. Are y'all going to help us or not, you never fully answered." Sirius said very forcefully.

"Of course we'll help get Lils and Jamsie together," Diana answered for all three girls.

"Diana! Maybe I didn't want to help!" Roni said angrily.

"Oh please, like you'd give up the opportunity to spend even more time with Sirius." Diana replied smiling.

"Diana! Huh! Fine I'll help, but you shouldn't go around saying secrets!" Veronica replied some what defeated.

"Okay, ladies, back to business. We need a plan. Any ideas?" Sirius asked while smiling at the fact that Veronica wanted to spend time with him.

"Well, we could get Lily to see James doing something good, like helping a first year or something along those lines," Ela suggested.

"Hon, that's a good idea. What do you think Sirius, is that good enough for you?" Remus said while kissing Ela on the cheek.

"That's fine by me. Operation Lils and Prongs, Part 1: Girls and Boys; is a go!"

The next day in the Great Hall during breakfast:

"Hey Lils, I think you should look over at James. You won't believe what he's doing." Ela said.

"I have a pretty good idea of what he's doing…" Lily said as she turned to look over at the Marauders. James was sitting there helping a first year do his homework. "Oh my God! James Andrew Potter is actually helping a first year finish their homework! The world must be coming to an end; either that or he's up to something. He doesn't help someone without there being a prank involved." Lily said not believing what she just saw James doing.

Ela looked at Lily for a moment or two thinking why the heck does she think that it has to do with a prank? He's changed since last year; hopefully she'll realize it before it's too late.

James looked over at Lily to see if she noticed him helping out a first year. She did, and that's not all, for some reason she seemed angry about it. _She must think its part of a prank, or something…She still thinks I'm an arrogant, bullying prat_. James thought to himself while becoming more depressed by the minute.

"James, buddy? Are you okay? You look depressed." Asked a very concerned Sirius.

"I'm fine…I think I'll head on out to class. See you in Transfiguration." James replied trying to give a smile, but failing miserably.

"Guys, I can't believe Lily still doesn't think he's changed. I mean, as soon as she saw James helping that first year she got angry!" Sirius said angrily while glaring at Lily.

_Why is Sirius glaring at me, I didn't do anything to him_. Lily thought to herself when she saw Sirius glare at her for some reason.

"Lils, I doubt James was playing a prank on that little first year. He's changed a lot this year, whether you believe it or not." Veronica said knowingly.

"Whatever! Roni, you might think that, but until I see something that truly proves he's changed I want nothing to do with him!" Lily said defensively while gathering her stuff and storming out of the Great Hall and to the Transfiguration room."

When she got to the door of the Transfiguration room she saw James already there, but decided to ignore him while she thought, _Do I really hate him? I mean …no. I don't hate him, but do I like him as all my friends think? I can't like him…Well at least he can't know that I like him until he changes some._

"Remus, we need a new plan. We have to get Lily to see something that will really show her that James has changed." Veronica informed Remus after the bell rang and they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Okay… Let Diana and Ela know that we're going to have another meeting tonight in the Common Room, same time as last night. Okay? Well, see you later Veronica." Remus said as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Sirius says something that I got from an episode of Spongebob so that credit goes to whoever it belongs to. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Stag, Dog, and Snake**

That night in the Common Room Sirius, Remus, Ela, Veronica, and Diana were having a meeting about what they're going to do to prove to Lily that James has changed.

"Okay, seeing as James helping a first year didn't do anything except make Lily mad, we need to come up with something that'll truly change her mind," Sirius said seriously (no pun intended).

"Well, I think I have something that'll definitely change her mind, but I just hope she doesn't hate me afterward." Remus said carefully.

"Well, what is it?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Well, Sirius, you remember that one prank you played on Snape that had something to do with me?" Remus said even more carefully than before.

"Yeah… Where are going with that? Wait! You're not going to let Lily listen to Snape, James, and me argue about it are you. Well, actually, last time we argued about it was last year, but I haven't seen Snape yet so…" Sirius said kind of hoping that is not what Remus has in mind.

"Sirius, that's exactly what I think we should do." Remus said as if he was reading Sirius' mind.

"Fine…when are we going to do this?" Sirius said in a defeated tone.

"Tomorrow…during our break."

The next day:

_Okay, Moony, you have everything figured out right?_

**Yes, Padfoot, geez… do you think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't plan anything. I made sure I know where Snape goes during breaks. Just head near the library and you'll run into our greasy little friend.**

_Okay, as long as you're sure…you know what? We need names, besides Padfoot and Moony. I wanna be Mister Doctor Professor Sirius Black. I like that; you should call me that from now on._

**Padfoot, are you on medication?**

_No, why would I be on medication? I don't have any problems. My name is MISTER DOCTOR PROFESSOR SIRIUS BLACK, NOT PADFOOT! Geez Moony, get it right._

**Whatever Padfoot, I'm sorry, I mean Mister Doctor Professor Sirius Black. Can you make the name a little smaller; right now it's a mouth full, or a lot to write in this case. Are you sure nothing is wrong with you? You seem to be a little…out of it.**

_What am I out of? Hmmm…let's see…you can call me M.D.P.S.B., yeah…that's good, I like that._

_Hey Moony, why are you hitting your head against your desk?_

**Never mind Padfoot, just take James with you to the library during break.**

_Okay. And my name is M.D.P.S.B._

_Yeah, and you wonder if I have problems, I'm not the one hitting his head against his desk for no reason._

_Oh and mate, Flitwick is looking at you weird, maybe it's 'cause you keep hitting your head against your desk…And some people think I'm the slow one…_

"Sirius, why are we going to the library again?" James asked looking a little worried because, well, it was Sirius, which right there is a reason to worry.

"I told you James, don't call me that; you're supposed to call me Mister Doctor Professor Sirius Black, or M.D.P.S.B. And as I said earlier, it's a surprise.

"Fine, whatever," James said deciding that he probably didn't even want to know.

Just as they turned the corner they ran into Snape…

_Meanwhile:_

"Remus, what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Just, stay here, and stay hidden, there's something I think you should see," Remus whispered back then waved goodbye.

_Back to James, Sirius, and Snape:_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't wee little Potter and his trustful sidekick Black. What brings you two ding bats to the library? It's not like you two actually came near here to actually study, you both think you're better than that," Snape sneered.

"Well, at least we're grateful to the people who saved our asses," Sirius snapped back.

"Well, last time I looked, Black, you were the one that told me to go near Lupin when you knew that he was a werewolf. You were trying to kill me, and Potter was only saving his own butt, he chickened out at the last second of your sick prank," Snape yelled.

"Snape, keep your voice down, we are in the hallway. And I didn't even know about the stupid prank until Sirius told me when I was coming back from Quidditch practice, if I hadn't dropped everything and ran out there and saved you, you would have died. I couldn't let you die, even if I hate you, no one deserves to die like that, especially when it's Remus that's the one that does the attacking and can't control it. He doesn't have a clue who you are when he's a werewolf, all he knows is that you're human," James said in a deadly whisper that even made Snape scared.

"Whatever Potter, go do whatever you were going to do with your little boyfriend," Snape said as he started to leave with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever Snape, just go back to your Common Room before I do something that I'll regret," James said positively shaking with suppressed anger. Narrowing his eyes at Snape telling him silently that he meant what he said. At that Snape left, obviously going where the Head Boy told him to before getting either of them in trouble.

"Oh my God, he didn't hex Snape into oblivion, maybe he has grown up some…"Lily whispered to herself as she quickly got out from her hiding place and headed back to the Common Room to think things over and get advice from her friends.


End file.
